Lyserg Detective privado
by Zelshamada
Summary: A Yoh le han robado algo muy especial para él; Lo buscó por toda la casa, y sus amigos, le aconsejaron, que le diera este caso, al Detective Lyserg [NUEVO: CAPITULO 5]
1. La victima: Yoh Asakura

Shaman King

"Lyserg; Detective privado"

Capitulo 1: La victima: Yoh Asakura.

**-------*-------**

¿Dónde estás? Sé que te dejé aquí... _¡Aquí!_  Entiendo que pasen cosas raras en nuestra casa, ¡Pero no pensé que te pudieras ir caminando! ... No pudiste haber dicho: _Bueno, ya me cansé de estar siempre sobre él, así que ¡Me voy! _ ¡Es imposible!

 Y yo que te quiero tanto... ¿Qué haré en las noches sin ti? Con o sin insomnio recurría a ti: Con tu único ritmo, brindándome sensaciones que ninguno otro podría, y caía perdido en tu magia. Me invitabas a entrar a tu mundo, y yo era feliz, recordando  todas esas palabras que conformaban lo que escuchaba. Me fascinaba estar contigo, hasta cuando no te usaba, estabas a mi lado, y me fuiste fiel... ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?

 Sé, que pudiste pensar que fue egoísta... Que solo te usaba en las noches, a veces en el día, otras cada vez que yo quería; Tal vez, no pensé que tú también querías descansar, o que tú también querías expresarte cuando quisieras. 

 Me acompañaste siempre, y eso te lo agradezco en el alma. Simplemente tu color ya me volvía loco, ¡Amaba tenerte sobre mi! ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme..?

-¡Maldita sea!-  Grité desesperado, mientras que buscaba bajo la mesa de la cocina, y atrayendo la atención de Chocolove y Ryu, que se encontraban ahí- ¿¿Dónde estás?? ¡¡Te necesito ahora!!

 Mis amigos me miraron con tristeza.

-Ya ha buscado en toda la casa, Don Yoh...-  Ryu parecía tratar de calmarme- Pero, simplemente no pudo...

-¡Irse!- Terminé su frase con melancolía- Lo sé.. Es solo, que le extraño tanto....

-¡Vamos Yoh!- Respondió mi amigo moreno- Puedes tener otro...

-¿¿Otro?? ¡¡Es _mi amor_!! No se puede tener otro ... Prácticamente irremplazable...

 Ooh... Siento como sí fuera a estallar. Y sé que mis amigos nunca me han visto tan desesperado.

-.. Sigue llamando, puede que responda- Siguió Chocolove con algo de vergüenza.

-**¡¡Audífonos!! **¿¿Dónde están?? ¿¿A dónde se fueron??- Reclamé buscando a mis queridos objetos musicales- Yo.. Solo les dejé un momento mientras me bañaba. ¡Estaban en mi habitación!

-Lo sabemos, Wu anabí...-Chocolove se levantó de su asiento en el suelo, con la mirada dispuesta- ¡Te ayudaré! Sé muy bien quien puede hacer algo por ti...

-¿Tú crees, Chocolove?- Respondo con algo de esperanzas renacidas. 

 -Claro que sí, amigüito- .. Jajaja... Sonrío- Tú bien sabes bien, que yo soy muy bueno en la información, Pibe... Y sé quien es muy bueno para casos como estos.

 Interesante. ^^ Aunque Chocolove se ve gracioso, hablando tan serio (O.ô).. Aún así... ToT ¡¡Mis audífonos!!!

 Ryu, pareció captar el mensaje, que aún mi cerebro no captaba.

 -Te llevaremos con él...

 -...¿Quién?... – Pregunté pensando en las 12 personas que ahora vivimos aquí.

-...Lyserg,  _mata-de-cambur_ –Respondió Chocolove con calma- ... Con Lyserg...

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**-------*-------**

_Notas:_

 .. @@.. Bueno... Ayer vi el episodio donde sale Lyserg la primera vez.. .--.U Y me dije "Demonios, hagámoslo... Vamos a poner a Lyser de detective" Y me gustó la idea.

 Al principio, no sabía que perder.. u.uUU Estaba entre una Naranja (Oô Qué??? Yoh podía estar preocupado por no comer una en todo el día), y sus audífonos que siempre  lleva... ¬¬ Pero, mi sobrina me hizo entrar en razón, y me di cuenta.. =P De que con los audífonos mejor. u_uU Se supone que al principio se narra para que ustedes, linduras! XDD Piensen que fue una persona.. @@ No sé!.. Anna! O.ô 

 ¡Bueno! u_uU Esto no será muy largo.. XD Pero, ya lo tengo planeado, y luego de que Zeli-Zen (Mi PC) borrara mis demás fics de SK, pues  me dije.. "¬¬ Haz algo nuevo, o te va a entrar la rabia!!" XP Y heme aquí!!

 Mi e-mail à zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	2. El detective: Lyserg

Shaman King

"Lyserg; Detective privado"

Capitulo 2: El detective: Lyserg (¬¬U Duhg!)

**-------*-------**

Sí, este día estaba nublado; Lo que significa que hay muchas nubes en el cielo; Lo que no deja ver el Sol; Por lo que _puede_, y es lo más probable, que llueva; Lo que me recuerda que Anna me mandó a la lavar la ropa, y no puedo hacerlo sí no hay sol... ¡Oh! Rayos...

-Nota mental, para mi mismo-  Dije en voz alta- Dejar de ver "Las chicas super poderosas" Tratando de imitar a Mojo Jojo... ¡Imita sus inventos para matar a Hao! No su forma de hablar...

 Que remedio. Me llevo a mi boca mi pipa de madera, mientras que succiono un poco su contenido...

 **¡PUACK!**  ¡Que asco..! .. No debí hacer eso, definitivamente no debí hacerlo.

 -Segunda nota mental...- Digo tratando de no vomitar, y que se me quite ese horrible sabor de boca- .. No volver a hacer _eso_ ¡Sabe horrible!

 ¡Asco! Es en serio. Salgo corriendo hacia la cocina...

 -¡Necesito beber algo!- Casi grito mientras corro.

¡Al fin llegué! Veo a Ren tomando un vaso de Leche al frente de la nevera, pero, yo llego desesperado, y lo tumbo sin querer.

 -¡Perdón!- Me excuso mientras que instintivamente mis manos toman el jugo de durazno, y lo empiezo a beber directamente del envase. 

 ... Dios bendiga el jugo de Durazno...

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Me grita Ren levantándose, y sacudiéndose algo de la leche que le cayó encima. Se veía algo acalorado- ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

 Lo sé, lo merezco... Dejo de tomar un momento, para decir algo rápidamente, y luego continuar:

-¡Lo siento mucho!

-Discúlpalo, Ren...- Dijo una voz _muy_ molesta en la entrada de la cocina- El inglecito, es muy idiota... ¡Hacer eso que hiciste es de bakas!

-¡Cállate, Hao!- Grito mientras que vuelvo a acercar el jugo a mis labios.

 ¡Ok! Pudo ser estúpido, ¡Pero que no me lo eche en cara!

 Ren puso cara de fastidio, y se fue de la cocina:

-Sus problemas pre-matrimoniales no me incumben. 

-_¡¡¿¿Qué???!!!!_- Gritamos Hao y yo al mismo tiempo quemando a Ren con la mirada- ¿¿¿¿Qué has dicho?????

-Que no me incumbe- Y con la elegancia fría de los Tao, el chico siguió su camino, yéndose por el corredor izquierdo. 

 Hao y yo compartimos miradas...

_¡Uy!.. ¡No!! ¡Ni en un millón de años! Creo..._

_.. ¿Se dio cuenta? ¡Vaya!..._

No sé que rayos pensó Hao, solo dio media vuelta y se marchó, no sin decir, por supuesto:

-No te quita lo baka....

 ¬_¬ ¡¡Hao!! ¡¡Como te detesto!!

De repente, noté la presencia de otros 3 en la cocina, que me miraban algo extrañamente: Ryu, Chocolove,... Y un anormal Yoh.

 Reí nerviosamente, mientras que escondía el envase de el jugo a mis espaldas.

 -Lyserg...- Susurró Ryu con algo de tristeza.

-¡Oye, Rana René!- Empezó Chocolove. ¡Uyy! No me gusta que me diga así solo porque mi cabello es verde- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Así es, Lyserg..- Susurró Yoh, bastante afectado.

 ...Mmm... Pero hay _algo_ raro en Yoh, y al parecer notó que le observaba con detenimiento, y dijo sonriendo:

-Notas que me falta algo, ¿verdad?

... Mmm...

-¡Ya sé!- Respondo- ¡Te hiciste un nuevo corte! –La respuesta de mis compañeros, fue quedarse en blanco.

 -¡Están peor que mis chistes, poo..!

-.. Ehrm.. Te ¿Hiciste Maniquiur? (¬¬U O como se escriba)-  Se quedaron como estatuas- ¡Te pintaste el cabello! ... ¡Es ropa nueva! ... ¡Te empezó a salir..!

-¿¿¿Qué no ves???- Me interrumpió Chocolove, algo molesto y perdiendo la paciencia- ¡¡¡No tiene sus audífonos!!! ¡¡¡Es todo!!!

 Observo a Yoh, mientras que trato de que el comediante no me golpee. 

 ..Ooh... Es cierto eso...

-¡Ya veo!- Respondo con simpleza, aunque algo apenado- ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

-Para eso te necesitamos, Lyserg..- Dice Ryu en un tono que hasta yo lo noto sobre actuado.

-Es que..- Continúa Yoh con calma - ¡Han sido robados!

 Mis ojos se agrandan.... ¡¡¿¿Robados???!! ¡¡En mis narices..!! ¡¡Por mis polainas...!!! .. Ehrm.. Yo tampoco sé que son polainas, pero, como lo dicen mucho, algo debe ser...

 -¡Ooh! Yoh.. Lo lamento ¿Sabes quién fue?

 ... Creo que la pregunta fue tonta, porque se veía claramente que no. Y Chocolove estaba a nada de perder su paciencia.

-¡¡Claro que no sabemos!!- Me responde el moreno- ¿¿Por qué crees que te necesitamos??? 

.. Ooh.. Esperen. Observo a Yoh detenidamente. Ya creo que sé por donde va la cosa...

_¡¡El detective Lyserg al rescate!!!_

**-------*-------**

**Fin del Capitulo 2.**

_Notas:_

 .. He aquí el capitulo 2, narrado por Lyserg.. u.uU ... Ehrm.. oô .. ¡Sí! He aquí el capitulo 2 .. ¬¬U Ejem!

 ^^ Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo _esto_. TOT Te lo agradezco tanto!! ;____; ... Lloraré!! Bueno.. ^^U Gracias!  

 ... Fans de el "Cuarteto Maravilla" (u.uU Los que me conocen ya saben que son: Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolove, y Hao **{¡¡Los adoro!!!}**) =) Esperen un poco...

 Mi e-mail---- zelshamanda@hotmail.com

 Agradezco cualquier opinión ... ^^ Tantas gracias por seguir leyendo!!!

El Próximo capitulo: _La ayudante: Tamao_

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	3. La ayudante: Tamao

Shaman King

"Lyserg; Detective privado"

Capitulo 3: La ayudante: Tamao

**-------*-------**

He estado con la señorita Anna casi todo el día. Salimos de compras, y compramos (Compré...) Algunos víveres para la cena de hoy, la cual, según me ha dicho la Señorita Anna, yo no cocinaré, sino que lo hará Hao.

 Siento algo de desconfianza... ^^ ¡Pero son órdenes de la Señorita Anna! Ni él le llevaría la contraria. 

 Anna puede ser callada, pero se nota que quiere mucho al Joven Yoh. 

 Suspiro algo triste, mientras que seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta la casa, no falta mucho. Sí, ellos dos se quieren mucho, parecen hechos (Claro, después de verles _muuuuuuuuucho_ tiempo juntos) el uno para el otro: Mientras que Yoh es algo despistado, calmado, y muy tranquilo, a Anna no se le escapa nada, suele ser algo agresiva, y todos las respetan, no solo por ser la dueña de la casa, y además amiga... Sino también por miedo.

 Aun así... Espero encontrar pronto a mi verdadero príncipe azul. Sé que esto que siento por el Joven Yoh se calmará algún día....

 ¿Verdad?

 Llegamos a la casa, y fuimos directamente a la cocina a guardar las cosas. Justo entrando, vimos salir a un algo desesperado Chocolove, un triste Ryo, y dos serios Lyserg e Yoh.

 Los dos primeros se quedaron sentados un rato en la sala, mientras que los dos últimos, luego de saludar muy amablemente, se fueron en dirección a la habitación de el Joven Lyserg.

 -¿Qué le pasa a Yoh?- Preguntó la señorita Anna sin rodeos a sus dos amigos. Yo también estoy preocupada.

-Perdió el aparatito que le da la samba ¡Limbo!- Luego de recitar eso, apareció un Chocolove vestido tropicalmente (Vestido con una falda y top de flores Hawaiana, y un _gran_ sombrero sobre su cabeza con muchas frutas) bailando para pasar abajo la escoba puesta horizontalmente.

Jajajajajaja... ¡Que risa da! Pero, fue silenciado por el golpe de Anna, y el suspiro de paciencia de Ryu.

-Bueno, lo que quiere decir Chocolove, es que perdió sus audífonos. 

 -Ooh, es eso...- Respondió Anna de lo más simple.

-¿Sus audífonos?- No puedo evitar intervenir- ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, creemos que fue robado- Chocolove, hizo otra imitación todo vestido de negro, haciendo que sacaba unos audífonos imaginarios.

 Anna iba a volver a golpearlo para que se quedara tranquilo, pero, creo que el comediante se dio cuenta de ello, y paró en seco su imitación, tomando su propio puño y golpeándose él mismo su cabeza.

 ... Pobre, Chocolove. Corro a él, y trato de ayudarle.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto.

-¡Claro, linda Tamao!- Me responde- Soy negro, pero no débil.

-¡Ah, bueno!- Digo mientras que lo dejo caer en el suelo, provocándole otro golpe en su barbilla sin querer.

 -Así es.. En realidad, pensamos que fue robado.

 ¡Ooh! Sus preciados audífonos. Siempre los llevaba puestos, desde cuando se los regalaron (*). Siempre fueron mucho para él... ¡Los aprecia tanto! Nunca se los quita, menos en el baño...

¿¿Qué?? ¡Claro que yo nunca he espiado al Joven Yoh en el baño! ......

.....

....

....

.....

....

.....

.....

....

.....

......

....

....

....

....

....

....

.....

...

....

....

....

....

....

....

...

....

...

¡Bueno! Esa vez fue un accidente. Pero, también se puede intuir. Nadie se baña con unos audífonos puestos, ¿Verdad?

La Señorita Anna, me mira de reojo, y se va caminando con un paso rápido a la habitación de el Joven Lyserg. Yo la sigo, por supuesto.

 Cuando la señorita Anna abrió la puerta, pude observar que la habitación de el joven Lyserg parecía sacada de las películas de misterio, o los libros de detectives. Tenía una caja de cartón que servía de escritorio, y en ella habían fotos de cada uno de nosotros (Menos de él mismo, claro), con lupas, y fotos de todos los ángulos que se podían obtener de los audífonos de Yoh, mapas de Japón, y dos péndulos más.

 ... Sí que se toma su trabajo en serio. No pude dejar de notar, una pipa en su mano.

 -¡Hola, Annita!- Saludó el joven Yoh de nuevo- ¡Hola Tamao!

 Siento que me sonrojo.

-Yoh, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tratamos de resolver el _Caso del objeto naranja_- Respondió el Joven Yoh con simplicidad.

Las miradas de la Señorita Anna y la mía se juntaron algo extrañadas. ¿_Caso del objeto naranja?_ Al parecer, el Joven Lyserg se dio cuenta, y se apresuró a decir:

-¿Qué? _El caso de los audífonos robados_ era un título muy simple...

..Ooh...   Ya entendí todo. 

 -Oye, Lyserg- Yoh sonreía- No sabía que fumabas la pipa.

 Cierto, buena observación. Yo tampoco lo sospechaba, siempre me había parecido un chico de lo más sano, en realidad.

-¡Ooh!- Contesta algo apenado- ¿Esto?- Alza la pipa para que todos la veamos- ¡No es nada! Yo no fumo... Está llena de jabón...

 .. Ehrm... ¿Tengo que decir que todos nos quedamos en blanco?

-Así...- Dice mientras que sopla por el pico de la pipa, y hace salir muchas burbujas-  ¿Lo ven?

-¡¡Aaahh!- Digo mientras veo salir las burbujas- ¡Que lindas!

.. Nunca me imaginé que las pipas se podían usar de esa manera. La señorita Anna suspiró pidiendo paciencia, mientras que al joven Yoh se le agrandaba la sonrisa.

-Pero...- Siguió el Joven Lyserg, me imágino yo, recordando algo de el pasado, y dejando la pipa lejos de él, es decir, en la otra esquina de la caja de cartón que servía de escritorio- Tengo problemas al usarla, soy algo despistado y... Sabe horrible.

 El joven Yoh dejó escuchar una de sus risas, mientras que tomaba la pipa y empezaba a soplar.

 -¡Burbujas!- Volví a emocionarme viéndolas. ¡Que lindo!

-¡Bien!- Siguió Anna- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para buscar los Audífonos, Lyserg?

-Pues,- El joven Inglés cerró los ojos, mientras que tomaba un mapa de la calle en donde estaba la casa- La radiestesia puede ayudar aquí.

 Así, tomó uno de los péndulos que tenía sobre la caja de cartón, y cerró sus ojos verdes tratando de buscar concentración. 

 La habitación quedó en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, el péndulo se movió, y apuntó el recuadro que era la casa de los Asakura.

 -Bien...- Dijo, luego de abrir los ojos- ¡Está aquí en la casa!

 -¡¡Eso ya lo sabíamos!!- Anna empezaba a perder su paciencia.

-Mmmgm mmgmgmmm mmmm *Burg*- Dijo el joven Yoh, mientras que salían muchas burbujas de la pipa que aún tenía entre sus labios.

La señorita Anna lo golpeó en reproche.

-Deja ya las niñerías, y habla como un adulto que eres- Habló ella.

 ¡Uy! ... A veces Anna me da mucho miedo.

 El joven Yoh pasó su mano con una sonrisa en el chichón provocado por el golpe:

 -Lyser hace su mejor esfuerzo..

-¡Ejem! Detective Lyser, por favor...- Corrigió el Joven Lyserg con timidez.

 .. Jajaja... ¡Que gracioso es! 

-Sí..- Se apresuró a corregir Yoh- ¡El Detective Lyserg! 

-¡Bien!- Siguió el Detective Lyserg mientras que se levantaba de su asiento- Ahora, a investigar.

-Hazlo bien...- Le advirtió Anna.

 Por un momento me pregunté porque Anna parecía interesada en que el... Detective Lyserg hallara los audífonos del Joven Yoh. La respuesta llegó rápidamente a mi mente: Ella lo quería, y por lo tanto, deseaba su felicidad también. 

-Jejeje... ¡Claro!- Rió el Detective nerviosamente- Ahora, les agradecería que me dejaran a solas, para empezar mi investigación.

-¡Claro!- Respondió Yoh levantándose del suelo- Ehrm.. ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?- Dijo alzando la pipa.

-¡Sí quieres! Es tuya...- Respondió Lyserg con una sonrisa, aunque haciendo una mueca de mal sabor de boca.

 Todos estábamos saliendo, cuando la voz del Detective me detuvo.

 -Señorita Tamao... ¿Podría quedarse un momento?

-Por supuesto- Respondí sonriendo, y cerrando la puerta para que ni el Joven Yoh y la señorita Anna escuchasen. Aunque, pude oír a Anna afuera diciendo: _¡Sí que es baka!... Tamao ha estado contigo, toda la mañana, ella no pudo ser... ¡Yoh! ¡Ya cálmate! Deja esa pipa en paz!!_

 Reí un poco para mis adentros: El Joven Yoh era muy alegre.

 -Tamao- El detective me invitó a sentarme- Necesito un favor tuyo...

 -¡Lo que guste, Detective!

Sonrió complacido.

-¡Bueno!- Se sonrojó- Tú sabes que todos los detectives famosos han tenido un compañero- Bueno, yo no sabía, pero para no hacerle perder el hilo, solo asentí con la cabeza- Y puedo confiar en ti, ya que sé que no estuviste en la casa, ... Y como Anna me da algo de miedo... ¿Te gustaría ser mi ayudante?

 Mis ojos se iluminan, mientras que tomo las manos del Detective Lyserg con reacción de agradecimiento:

-¡Me encantaría!

-¡Perfecto!- Dice mientras que me pasa una libreta- Ahora, anota cada pista, cada detalle, y cada palabra que yo diga.- Me pongo lista para empezar a copiar.

Luego, de dictarme la lista de sospechosos, (Jejeje... ¡Esto es divertido!), el Detective dijo sonriendo de medio lado, mientras que se ponía su capa verde de cuadros amarillos, y un extraño sombrero, que parecía de aviador, en su cabeza: ¡Un verdadero detective, sin duda!

-Bien, se ha dado inicio al _Caso del objeto Naranja...._

 Jejeje... Ehrm.. 

Mm...

-¿Copio eso también? ^^

Un suspiro fue la respuesta.

**-------*-------**

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

_Notas:_

 He aquí el extraño 3º capítulo........ @@ Gracias por leer.

 XD Pues, verán.. Necesitaba un ayudante;  Y me debatí entre Manta y Tamao.. @@U .. Volví a someterlo a votación (n__n Gracias, Sae-chan!) y de ayudante salió Tamao.

Repito, muchas gracias por leer! Se los agradezco mucho. ^^ Prometo esforzarme en el próximo episodio, titulado *Tambores* :

_"Investigando a 4 sospechosos: Manta, Ryu, Fausto y  Pilika"_

 @@UU ... Demasiadas gracias por seguir en sintonía... Prometo hacerlo más gracioso!! ;__; Por favor!

Mi e-mail -- zelshamada@hotmail.com

Siempre abierto a sus lindas opiniones, y en los R/Rs, claro...

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	4. Investigando a 4 sospechosos: Ryu, Manta...

Shaman King

"Lyserg; Detective privado"

 Capitulo 4:  Investigando a 4 sospechosos: Ryu, Manta, Fausto y Pilika.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Y mi investigación ha comenzado.

 Claro, con mí _nueva ayudante_, la linda Tamao, sé que las cosas se aligerarán un poco más. 

Por alguna razón extraña, Yoh está aferrado al _objeto naranja_: Supongo que le da comodidad, y lo relaja; Después de todo, no he visto ser más calmado que mi amigo Yoh. A mi me gustaría tener esa gran calma y habilidad para hacer las cosas, pero esto, (el espionaje), es mi pasión. Y con la ayuda de mi péndulo, sé que podré encontrarlo.

 Estoy seguro que en éstos momentos, estoy mirando con nostalgia mí arma de cristal, que mi padre me había regalado,... Justo el día que...

 ¡Bah! No vale la pena pensar en eso ahora, después de todo, Hao algún día pagará por sus pecados. Pero, hasta ese amanecer, yo seguiré aferrándome al recuerdo de mis padres guardado en éste objeto: Como un tesoro, al igual que Morphin.

 ... Creo que ya entiendo a Yoh lo suficiente como para querer encontrar sus audífonos a como dé lugar... ¡Y eso haré!

-Bien, mi ayudante Tamao- Digo haciendo que ella me mire con timidez- Es hora de empezar nuestra investigación.

 Ella sonríe, mientras toma su libreta:

-¡A la orden, Detective!

**[~~~~~~~]**

_SOSPECHO Nº 1_:** RYU CON-SU-ESPADA-DE-MADERA.**

-_¡Vamos chicas!_- Dice la hermooooosa animadora de la cinta de ejercicios que estoy viendo- _¡Hay que ejercitar esos glúteos!_

-¡De acuerdo!- Le respondo (Aunque sé que no me escucha), mientras que sonrío de forma enérgica: Apuesto a que me he de ver muy apuesto.

 Bueno ¿Y qué esperaban? ¡Es decir! El hecho de que ya no haya la competencia del Rey Shaman, no significa que vaya a perder mi hermosa forma. ¿Qué dirían mis admiradores?

 Por esa razón, no dudé dos veces en comprar:_ «Glúteos de oro»_  ¡Sabía que era la respuesta a mis problemas con la parte baja! Por lo que veo así es.

 ¡Oh! Siento que me sonrojo: ¿Qué dirá Billy cuando me vea de nuevo?

 -¡¡Sí!!- Grito mientras hago los ejercicios que muestra la conductora en la TV- ¡¡¡Ya verás, Billy!!! ¡¡¡No podrás resistir mi encanto!!!

 Veamos: Me acuesto en el piso de forma horizontal recargado sobre mi parte izquierda del cuerpo;  Subo mi pierna derecha, y empiezo: Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo

¡No es tan difícil!

 Noto como un apuesto niño de cabellera verde se acerca a mi tímidamente, pero a paso decidido.

  -Disculpa, Ryu- Me dice Lyserg mirando a la chica de la pantalla- ¿Podemos hablar? Es en relación al _desaparecido._

 ¿Desaparecido? ... ¡Oh! Me supongo que han de ser los audífonos de Don Yoh.

 Noto como Tamao ríe con pena al verme. ¿Qué? ¿Tan apuesto soy cómo para que la linda Tamao se fije en mí?

 -Bueno,- Sigue el _detective_ de el asunto- Dinos, ¿En qué lugar estuviste ésta mañana?

 ¿Ésta mañana? ...... ¿Ésta mañana?...... ¿Ésta mañ...? Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... ¡Digo! ¿Ésta mañana?....

 ¡¡¡¿¿Qué hice ésta mañana???!!!!

 -Aaaahhhh...- Es lo único que logro decir, mientras que siento en mis mejillas unas suaves líneas rojas que expresan vergüenza- No lo recuerdo...

-¿Tampoco recuerdas que hacías?- Siguió él.

 ¡¡Ni siquiera sé en donde estaba!! ¿Cómo hago para recordar lo que hacía?

 -Eeeh..........- Supongo que captó el mensaje porque se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¡Bien...!- Siguió tratando de parecer calmado, pero, yo no desespero ¿Verdad?- ... ¿Tienes algo contra Yoh Asakura, dueño de ésta casa en la cual tu comes, duermes, te bañas y... Haces... ejercicios...?

 Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba...

 ¿¿Cómo?? (...Abajo...) ¿¿Yo algo en contra de Don Yoh?? .. Me apresuré en contestar: (Arriba)

-¡Absolutamente nada! Sí hay una persona en el mundo a la que yo le quisiera hacer daño, esa nunca será mi Don Yoh

 ......Abajo, arriba....

 Noto como Lyserg mira atentamente a Tamao, como sí estuviera preguntando algo. No sé sí ella le respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando.

 -Una última pregunta, Ryu...- Dijo el lindo inglés- ¿Tienes alguien que pueda comprobar que estabas en.........¿Algún sitio??

 ...Eeeehhh...

En ese instante, Tokaguero hizo aparición.

 -Yo estuve presente cuando Ryu no estaba en ningún lugar...- Respondió.

 ¡Cierto! Él estaba conmigo cuando....... Cuando... ¡Cuando hacía algo!

  Lyserg suspiró, y luego de un "Vámonos, Tamao" se retiraron a alguna otra habitación de la casa.

-_¡Cambio de pierna, muchachos!_- Dijo la animadora.

-¡Yahoo!- Dejo escapar mientras que me volteo.

...Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo...

**[~~~~~~~]**

_SOSPECHOSO Nº 2:_ **MANTA OYAMADA.**

 Veamos: Tareas, tareas, tareas.

 Prácticamente no tengo tiempo ni de pensar en otra cosa que no sea los problemas que están en los libros.

 Lyserg llega a mi lado mientras que saco de mi mochila el libro de física. ¿Qué querrá?

-Disculpa ¿Manta?- Me habla con elegancia.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le respondo volteando, y noto que Tamao está a mi lado izquierdo.

-Verás... Hay un objeto desaparecido... El _objeto naranja..._

  Para calcular el Trabajo Total que realizará el ascensor con 5 personas adentro, y cada una pesa el doble de la otra, partiendo del peso de 150 Newtons,...

-¿Manta? ¿Sabes algo acerca del desaparecido?

_¿¿Qué desaparecido?? ¡¿Quién?! ¿Me está hablando a mi?_

 Bueno, entonces, partimos en que debemos sumar todos los pesos (Luego de pasarlos a Newtons)...

-¿Joven Manta?- Recita Tamao con dulzura, lo que hace que voltee a verla.- El Detective Lyserg desea hacerle unas preguntas.

 Volteo mi cabeza a mi lado derecho...¿Detective?? ¡Aah! ¿Para eso me llama?

-¿Qué sucede Lyserg?

-¿En qué lugar estuviste ésta mañana?

-En mis clases especiales...- Le respondo volviendo mi vista al problema.

_¡¡Estoy ocupado!! Tengo que entregar esto... T__T ¿Por qué me molesta?_

 Debo recordar también sumar el peso del ascensor, que en éste caso son 2500 Newtons. 

-Claro...- El inglés continúa- ¿Y qué hacías?

-Pues lo que se hace en clases especiales... ¡Estudiar!

_¿¿Qué no es lógico que estudie??_

 Tengo que pasar los kilómetros a metros, para calcular la distancia del edificio, y entre piso y piso.

 Lyserg parece un tanto avergonzado, mientras que Tamao sigue sonriendo.

¡Bien! Da un total de 3 metros por piso, más planta baja (Siempre se me olvida que el primer piso **no** es el piso 1, y se toma la distancia...)

-Ehrm... Y, Manta ¿Tienes a alguien que compruebe en donde estuviste?

 Dejo caer mi lápiz, y le miro con un semblante que estoy seguro de que no fue muy amable.

-Lyserg, ¡tengo mucha tarea ahora por asistí! Sí no me crees, simplemente pregúntales a todos los de mi clase.

 Creo que el de verde se volvió a avergonzar. Hace una reverencia diciendo:

-Disculpa las molestias causadas- Dicho esto, ambos se retiran.

 _¿En dónde iba?_

¡Aah! Sí!  Debo usar la fórmula que dice Trabajo total es igual a altura [h] por los Newtons del peso total, lo cual, dará en joules...

**[~~~~~~~]**

_SOSPECHOSO Nº 3:_ ** FAUSTO VIII.**

_Anhídrido Hipoiodoso..... Ácido fosfórico...._

 Siento que alguien toca la puerta. Mmm... ¿Quién será? 

-Eliza, cariño, ¿Puedes ver quién es?

_Nitrato de sulfuro..._

-Buenas tardes, Fausto...- El joven inglés entró a mi laboratorio... ¿Qué pasará? Sé bien que ninguno de aquí entra a mi lugar de trabajo (Ehrm... Un científico debe guardar los secretos de sus inventos)

-Buenas tardes, Lyserg. Tamao- Noto que la pelirosada trae consigo una agendita y escribe algo muy animadamente. Dejaré de clasificar mis cosas por un rato.

 -Fausto, estamos aquí por la búsqueda oficial del _Objeto naranja_. ¿Sabrás quién lo tiene?

... ¿Objeto naranja?.. ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?... Mmm, aunque, ahora que lo menciona, Yoh buscaba sus audífonos ésta mañana. Supongo que está relacionado.

-Pues, no... No tengo idea de quien lo tiene.

 Por alguna razón, el entrecejo del chico quedó en desconfianza.

-¿En dónde estabas ésta mañana?

-Aquí, no hemos salido del laboratorio- Le respondo sinceramente. 

 Rayos, Tamao ha dejado su libreta a un lado y ve muy curiosa las cosas en mi laboratorio, y el contenido de mis botellas. Grr... Ojalá y no toque nada.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?

 Pues mi último invento que es la ú... ¡Eejm! Un científico no dice lo que hace... eso es personal o.ó

 Sonrío para que el inglés no me mire tan desconfiadamente.

-Pues, eso es un secreto...

 Creo que no sirvió, porque me sigue observando con desconfianza. Sé que no nos conocemos exactamente, pero.. ¡Yo no le robaría nada a Yoh! .. No le haría daño.

-Jumh... Una última pregunta... ¿Tienes algo contra el joven Yoh Asakura?

-¡Para nada! Nunca tendría nada contra él, después de t...

 No termino mi oración. ¡¡La curiosidad mató al gato!! ¡¡Tamao está tocando mis cosas!!

 Por alguna razón, le gusta mezclar el contenido de las botellas. Oh, no...

**-¡¡Tamao no!!**- Le grito corriendo para tomar la botella. Mezclar esas fórmulas, tiene como producto...

 Escucho una pequeña explosión, y me veo obligado a cerrar los ojos.

 ¡¡Rayos!! .... Explotó en mi cara.

 Veo el reflejo, y mi semblante está negro debido al humo, cenizas, y otras partículas.

-¡Lo lamento, Señor Fausto!- Se excusa ella casi llorando.

 Mi querida Eliza se posa a mi lado sonriendo. Bueno, la situación _puede_ (Sólo tal vez) que sea algo divertida.

-Ya no importa, Tamao...

 Menos dos fórmulas que etiquetar.

**[~~~~~~~]**

_SOSPECHOSO Nº 4:_ ** PILIKA DE-LA-TRIBU-AINU.**

Llevo ya una hora en el centro comercial, y hace media hora me topé con Tamao y Lyserg, los cuales al parecer me estaban buscando.

 Ahora, nos hallamos en la tienda de ropa. ¡¡Oh!! Éste el momento de aprovechar para hacerle compras a los habitantes de la casa.

-Bueno Pilika, la razón por la cual te buscamos, es por la desaparición del _objeto naranja_...

-¿Y eso qué es?- Pregunto mientras que le pruebo a Tamo varias camisas por encima de la ropa.

 ¿Por qué el rostro de Lyserg parece cansado?

-Pues...- Suspiró mientras que veía como le combinaba un sombrero a la pelirosada. – Los Audífonos de Yoh... ¿Los has visto?

-¿Se perdieron?- Respondo algo desinteresada. ¡¡Es que el azul le luce a mi amiga!! ^^

-Sí...- Otro suspiro- ¿En dónde estabas ésta mañana?- Me pregunta.

 Mmm... Supongo que el amarillo se usa para todo.

-Pues, ésta mañana vine un momento para acá... Al Centro comercial, quería cerciorarme de algo.- Siento que mis mejillas de tornan rojas- ¡Tamao! Mira que bellísimo vestido. Ese verde está muy lindo.

-¿De qué querías cerciorarte?- ¡Que curioso es el inglés!

-Pues,... de algo- Nuevo sonrojo. Mmm.. Aunque, ahora que lo veo, el vestido le quedaría bien a alguien que yo conozco.

-Mmm... ¿Quién puede probarlo?

-¿El qué?- Pregunto mientras que miro el precio de la prenda de vestir... ¡Bien! Supongo que nada perdemos con probar. Además, yo sé muy bien que Hao...

-¡¡El que estabas en éste Centro Comercial!!

Mmh... Pues, .... Volteo hacia ambos lados para estar segura de que _él_ no está aquí en este momento.

¡Bueno! Supongo que debo decirlo.

-Pues,... Chocolove me seguía.

 Veo que el pobre Lyserg se intimida. Mientras, le mando a Tamao una mirada de complicidad, y señalo al verde con la cabeza. Me parece que me ha entendido, ya que también sonríe, y tomó el vestido verde en sus brazos.

-Bueno, supongo que es un buen testigo. ¿Tienes algo en contra de Yoh?

-Lo único es que no se consigue ropa hermosa de color naranja.

Su semblante se tornó algo... Confundido. ¿Por qué será? Jajaja... Ya verá.

-¡Vámonos Tamao!- Le dice

 Jejeje.... Él no se irá de aquí, sin antes probárselo...

-¡¡Ahora, Tamao!!

 Él no reacciona a tiempo, a pesar de que nos observó con algo de pánico. Tamao lo tomó por la cabeza, mientras que yo por los brazos.

 ¡¡Cuánto escándalo hacen los ingleses por algo pequeño!!

 Mi compañera trata de ponerle la manga, mientras que yo con rapidez saqué mi estuche de maquillaje, y como pude le empecé a echar polvorete. 

 Nuestro forcejeo por ponerle el vestido, llegó a que él se cayó, y nosotras sobre él logramos acomodarlo.

 El toque final (La pintura de labios) fue algo fácil debido a que no podía luchar con nosotras arriba de su cuerpo.

 Luego de respirar y sonreír (Bueno, sólo Tamao y yo), Lyserg se levantó revelando un hermoso vestido verde.

-¡¡Están locas!!- Casi gritó mientras que se veía en el espejo.- ¿¿Cómo pueden ponerme esto??

 Jejeje... 

-Yo creo que te ves encantador, Lyserg.

¿Por qué me manda esa mirada asesina?

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

Notas:

 Bueno, éste fic tiene la mitad hecho en mi PC, desde hace años!!!!! .__.U Por eso, ¡¡¡Disculpen la demora tan grande!! Ya tengo toda la historia planeada... @@U Pero, no sé porque Petra no se dignaba a escribir.. ¬¬U

 Bueno! ^^ No sé porque, pero éste capítulo me gustó. Es decir, no quedó muy bien, pero me divertí haciéndolo. En especial, la parte de Manta... Ya que,.. ¡¡¡AMO LA FÍSICA!!!! Recuerdo que me pasaba _horas_ haciendo problemas, porque me encantan!! ^^UU Y respondía peor que Manta cuando me interrumpían, jeje.

 En la parte de Fausto, pues.. ^^U No me gusta la química, y básicamente por eso, no la profundicé. .__.U La de Ryu extrañamente me pareció buena para el personaje! ^^UU ... Y bueno, Pilika...  oóU Es que no la conozco muy bien, n____n Pero como me cae kawaii!! XDD Pues, siempre la pongo en mis fics.

**_Disculpen la demora,_**_ la mala calidad**, y muchísimas gracias por todos sus R/Rs!! n_n**_

 Mi e-mail abierto al público -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	5. Más sospechosos: Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolo...

Shaman King

"Lyserg; Detective privado"

 Capitulo 5:  Más sospechosos: Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolove y Hao. 

**[~~~~~~~]**

"... Y la princesa se sentía sola en ese gran castillo, gobernado por el feo brujo..."

-Debemos seguir indagando...- El Detective Lyserg me dijo. Bueno, en realidad, eso fue lo que pude captar, ya que desde hace un rato está hablando

"Pero ella, la Princesa Guillermina, guardaba la esperanza, de que un apuesto príncipe la rescatara..."

-¡Claro!.. Que creo que los 4 que..... hablado....- Él sigue hablando, espero que consigo mismo- ... No... Puede...

"Y estaba en lo cierto. El caballero Petro llegó en su blanco corcel esa noche..."

-¡Y más sí tomamos en cuenta que...!

"Con su amor rompió todas las trampas del viejo y feo brujo, y pudo llegar a la torre, en donde Guillermina estaba cautiva..."

-...

"¡Pero la torre  era muy alta! Y ambos sabían que sería muy poco original, trepar por su cabello..."

-...

"¡Claro el príncipe no se esperaba que a la entrada le aguardaba un dragón!"

Mmm... El joven Lyserg ha dejado de hablar, y noto que está a mi lado.

... Oh-Oh....

"Y el dragón, era hermoso, pero tenía una cara ¡Que asustaba mucho-mucho!... Parecía Lyserg molesto..."

Sonrío de medio lado, mientras que dejo la escritura de mi libreta.

-Señorita Tamao... ¿Puedo ver la libreta en dónde están anotado **todo** lo que hemos investigado?

-Pu-pues...- Empiezo, escondiendo el objeto. ¡Creo que lo hace por malicia! Me pongo nerviosa, y trato de idear una excusa.

 Luego de unos momentos, ya que su mirada es muy fuerte, le entrego el cuadernito.

-¿¿¿Así que soy el dragón de la historia, eh???

.... ¿Ya dije 'Oh-Oh'?...

**[~~~~~~~]**

_SOSPECHOSO Nº 5:_  **HORO HORO-HERMANO-DE-PILIKA.**

_¡¡Uy!! ¡¡MI DIOX!! No **debo** jamás en mi vida volver a comer tanto queso._

 Siento que estoy sudando. ¡Oh! Es porque estoy sudando. Esto es casi una tortura... T__T Siempre pasa cuando como demasiado, lo cual es frecuentemente.

¡Pero no podía hacer nada! Sobretodo porque Ren estaba ahí, mirándome, y yo trataba de disimular mi sonrojo comiendo, aunque, creo que fue más de la cuenta.

-¡¡¡UUUH!!!- Dejo escapar, pero, sin sentir alivio interno.

****TOCK***TOCK**** Suena la puerta.

-O-ocupado...- Apenas logro decir, mientras que mi cara se torna roja por el esfuerzo.

-Estem... ¿Horo Horo?- Me pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta, una voz que puedo reconocer de Lyserg.

-¿Qué-qué quieres?- Hago más esfuerzo.

¡¡No puedo más!! Estoy cansado de estar aquí sentado. ¡¡Ooh, mi Dios!! ¿¿Cómo comí tanto??

_¡¡¡Uuuuuyyyyy!!!!_

-Pues,... Disculpa que te molestemos en éste momento tan... ¡Ejem¡ íntimo- Carraspeó- Pero, necesitamos que nos respondas algo.

-¡¡¡Creo que escogiste el mejor momento!!- Le digo irónico, aplicando más fuerza.

¡¡Ooh!! **Esto** es estar duro. ¡¡Que horror!!

-Ehrm, será rápido.

-¡¡¡¿¿Y qué esperas???!!!!- Le grito impaciente. 

Detesto que me molesten en un momento así.

_¡¡Aaaayyy!!!_

-Bien, ¿Qué hiciste ésta mañana?- Cuestionó el verde.

 ¿¿Que qué hacía?? Casi quise gritar que sí no era _obvio_ lo que hacía ésta mañana. Pero, no me dieron las fuerzas.

_Wuack... Empieza a oler bastante mal._

-Pues...- A penas y pude responder en un tono alto- Estaba comie**eeeeendO**.

 Casi y puedo sentir que Lyserg se _(Mi Diox!!!)_  ésta intimidando.

¡¡No vuelvo a comer chocolate con crema y banana!! ¡¡Prometo que no volver a comer chocolate con crema y banana!!

-Y... Y... Estabas en la cocina, ¿no?

-¡Cla...! **¡¡¡Uy!!!** ¡Claro!- Empiezo a sentir vergüenza de hablar en ésta situación. 

_¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! _ Ya está cediendo... ¡Uy!... Sí,... Ya vamos bien.

-¿Tienes a alguien que nos lo pueda... comprobar?- Siguió él casi inseguro de su misma pregunta.

Me provocó gritarle un: **_«¿Tú qué crees?»_**; Pero, no quería empeorar las cosas.

-¡R**eee**eenjm!.. Digo, ¡Ren!

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_  Ya **todo** está bien. Ya... ¡Ya! ¡Al fin!

... ¡Wuaka! Que feo hedor.

 Cubro mi nariz, mientras que con mi mano busco el papel.

-Ehrm...- Lyserg tose- ¿No tienes nada en contra de Yoh, o sí?

Mmm... ¿Para qué tanta preguntadera, digo yo...? 

-Pues- Respondo con paciencia, mientras que termino mi labor- Contra él directamente no. Aunque, su prometida tiene un muy mal humor.

¡¡¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!! Ya soy una persona normal de nuevo. Subo mis pantalones, y halo la cuerdita que está guindando del tanque.

-Gracias,...- Se despide él rápidamente, y para cuando abrí la puerta ya se había ido.

-¡Bueh!- Sonrío- Espero que la próxima vez que me quiera preguntar cosas raras, ¡No lo haga mientras estoy en el baño!

**[~~~~~~~]**

SOSPECHOSO Nº 6:** REN TAO.******

_Una patada... Dos patadas... Tres patadas.... Cuatro patadas..._

 ¡Todas en 3 segundos! Que bien. Sonrío. Voy adelantado por una.

Dejaré de golpear un rato el saco de arena, y me dedicaré a entrenar con mi lanza.

Saco mi arma, y le aumento el tamaño gracias a mi energía. Esto es fácil. A pesar de que me pasé parte de la mañana moviendo el cuerpo, no estoy nada cansado.

... ¡Rayos! Estoy seguro de que yo hubiera sido el perfecto Shaman King.

-Ehrm...- Tamao se asoma por la puerta, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- ¿Joven Ren?

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto secamente.

-¿Podemos pasar a hacerle unas preguntas?

 La observo algo curioso, pero, sin dar una respuesta exacta. Luego, veo que Lyserg llega con paso decidido.

-Buenas tardes, Ren. Espero no importunar- Me dice.

¡Jeh!... ¿Qué si no es oportuno?

-Me tomaste entrenando.- Sonrío. Vuelvo a levantar mi arma, mientras que la giro de un lado a otro.

El semblante del inglés parece nervioso. ¡Jaja! ¿Será... que le tiene miedo a mi lanza? Bueno, tengo tiempo sin destrozar algo...

-Bi-Bien...- Sigue él- ¿Qué-Qué hacías ésta mañana?

Mmm... Hago otra pirueta con el cuchillo de gran tamaño... ¿Ésta mañana?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Le digo, mientras que reposo un segundo.

-Pues.. ¡Estamos en el caso del objeto naranja!- Mi semblante expresa incomprensión, y Lyserg sólo suspira- No importa. ¿Qué hacías?

 Alzo mi lanza y lo señalo, justo en la nariz. ¡Oh! Que mala suerte de que no es Chocolove; Pero el inglés casi da un paso hacia atrás.

 ¡Wuhajajaja!

-Estaba con Horo Horo- Se me escapa, pero, trato de disimular mi sonrojo haciendo blandir mi lanza de aquí, para allá... Y Lyserg la siegue. Sé que hubiera sido preferible decir: «En la cocina»... ¡Pero..! Ya lo hecho, hecho está.

-En-En la cocina...-Sus ojos verdes siguen mi arma.- Supongo.

-Así es.- Le contesto un tanto cortante. Quiero que me haga de hacer preguntas. ¡Estoy entrenando! Y ésta tarde debo hacer algo. ¬¬U ¿O él cree que es el único con vida social?

 Tamao ríe un poco, y con algo de sonrojo. No sé porque,... Pero, espero que sea por el semblante que tiene el inglés.

-¿Ti-tienes algo contra de Yoh?- Lyserg trata de parecer seguro; Supongo que con una mirada fría, se quedará tranquilo.- ¡Es la última pregunta!

... Al menos.

 Dejo caer mi lanza, mientras que los recuerdos de mi derrota, se hacen presentes. Creo que mi semblante expresa furia, porque aprieto la mandíbula. 

-Él me venció.- Le digo con resentimiento en mi voz.

-¡Gracias por tu tiempo!- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: ¡Se fue!

 Sonrío un poco de medio lado. El inglés era bastante cómico, pero, no exactamente fácil de entender; Y menos cuando se ponía con extravagancias detectivescas: Que estoy seguro de que eso hacía.

... Supongo, que sí me hará bien, ir a donde tengo que ir hoy.

**[~~~~~~~]**

_SOSPECHOSO Nº 7:_** CHOCOLOVE-A-SECAS.**

¡Perfecto! Ésta altura es la más favorable, para mi próximo acto de misión imposible: ¡¡¡El espionaje!!!

 Sé, que montarme en el árbol del patio trasero de la casa del cabello de plátano de Yoh, fue una idea algo descabellada (Me pregunto: ¿Cómo estarán mis cabellos, ahora que me descabellé?); Pero... ¡Quiero verla! ... ¡Ejem! Es decir... El doctor me dijo que ver cosas lindas es bueno para la salud ^_^U 

-¡¡Eey!! ¡Chocolove!- Siento que me gritan desde abajo. 

¡Oh! Pero, sí es Lyserg, con el Tamal... ¡Digo! Tamao.

-¿Qué pasó, Wuerito?- Dejo mis pies colgando hacia abajo, mientras que me siento en una posición más cómoda, en la rama.

-¡Necesito hacerte unas preguntas!- Me sigue gritando, mientras que veo como su cuello se cansa de siempre ver hacia arriba- ¿Puedes bajar?

... Ehrm. Bueno, en realidad, sí puedo bajar: Pero, no debo, ni quiero. Sí lo hago, arruinaría todo, porque se darían cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡¡Por favor, Chocolove!!- Ahora, me grita la de vive en el color rosa.

... Rayos. Pero, sí me siguen gritando, ella se enterará de que aquí estoy.

-Eo... ¿Tú podrías subir?- Canturreo. ¡Bueno! Ya mi cabeza me pesa mucho de ver hacia abajo...

... O ha de ser los binoculares los que pesan.

 Observo como la rana René y la chica, intercambian opiniones (¡Ay! Pero, que lindo me expreso).

-¡Tamao subirá, Chocolove!- Le vuelve a gritar el inglés, pero, detallo en sus mejillas unas hileras de color rojo: ¿Será que le tiene miedo a las alturas? O.ô

 Luego de que la rosada subiera, se sienta al lado mío, sonriéndome, como sí estuviera emocionada.

-¡Muy bien, joven Chocolove!- Pero que respetuoso tamal- He subido a hacerle unas preguntas por los audífonos de Yoh, que se reportaron perdidos, está mañana.

.. Mmmmm... Creo, que la ha afecto, estar mucho tiempo con el inglés.

-¿Qué hacía ésta mañana?- Me pregunta, a lo que no puedo evitar un sonrojo.

... Bueno,... Será mejor, para que no me consideren culpable, que le diga la verdad... a medias.

-Fui a centro comercial, mall, donde-hay-muchas-tienditas, o como quieras llamarlo.- Le respondo.

-¡Ooh!- Me dice mientras que anota en una pequeña libreta rosada todo lo que digo- ¿Y qué hacías ahí?

-Eo.. ¡Yo sólo estiraba las piernas jabalineras!

 ¿Podría dejar de hacer tantas preguntas?... ¡Y de dejar de anotar!

-¿Tendrás algo en contra del joven Yoh?

-¡¡¿¿Cómo voy a tener algo en contra de Yyhto- cara-de-camburcito??!!

-Claro...- No ha despagado la vista de la dichosa agenda. Y con una mirada al suelo, puedo ver que el inglecito se desespera- ¿Alguien que compruebe el hecho de que ahí estabas?

-Ehrm... ¿Mik?- Ojalá y mi elegante jaguar me salve.

-¡Aah!- Creo que no se cree lo que digo- Entonces... ¿Por qué estás montado aquí?

¡¡¡Aaayyyy!!!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Quieres ver a la señorita Pilika, no es así?- Me pregunta ella pícaramente.

No puedo más que sonrojarme un poco más. ¡Diablos! ¿Nada se les puede esconder a las mujeres?

-¡No!- Trato de negar con poder de persuasión- ¿Yo..? ¡Nunca! Para nada.. ¡Es que me gusta la naturaleza!...- La vuelvo a mirar- ¿No dirás nada verdad?

... Eehh... ¿Cómo se puede interpretar esa sonrisa?

**[~~~~~~~]**

¿Y ahora en dónde anda Tamao? ¡Necesito que limpie el desastre que Horo Horo dejó en la cocina!

.. Grr... ¡¡Ya verá Ainu ése cuando me lo encuentre!! ... ¡¡Quedará más azul a falta de oxígeno!!

¡Ooh! Allá está. ¿Mm? Y está con Lyserg el _Detective_. ¿Ya habrán encontrado los audífonos de Yoh?

-Tamao..- Le digo, haciéndola sorprender. Sigo sin entender: Llevamos tiempo conviviendo, y mi tono frío, le sigue asustando.

-¿Dígame, Señorita Anna?- Me responde.

-Necesito que vayas a limpiar algo en la cocina.- Sigo de forma imperativa, obviando al verde, olímpicamente.

-Pe-pero, Señorita Anna.

-Anna,- ¡Oh! El inglés es valiente- La señorita Tamao me está ayudando con la investigación de los audífonos de Yoh.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, cuando bien, simplemente puedes preguntar. Además, sólo será un momento, luego, pueden volver a sus tonterías.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! Ve ahora Tamao.

 Veo como Tamao mira al inglés.

-Vendré en un momento, _Detective Lyserg_.

Ahora, la chica de cabello rosa, se va, en dirección a la cocina. Casi me siento mal por haberla interrumpido: ¡Pero no encuentro al baka de Horo Horo para obligarlo a limpiar!

 Observo como el verde me mira.

-Y tú..- Le advierto, antes de dar media vuelta, e ir a ver en que puedo ayudar a Tamao- Será mejor que encuentres pronto el .... _Objeto naranja._

 Sé que dejé a Lyserg sonriendo.

**[~~~~~~~]**

_SOSPECHOSO Nº 8:_** HAO ASAKURA.**

¡Vaya vaya! Uno paseando por la casa, se encuentra a varias personas acostadas a una pared, con un semblante de estar esperando a alguien.

Me pongo al frente de sus ojos, mientras que sonrío burlescamente. 

-¿Y qué haces, inglecita?- Le pregunto: Sé que el apodo lo hace rabiar.

 Él mueve un poco su cara, frunciendo el entrecejo. De repente, abre los ojos decidido, y me encara.

.. ¡Ooh! No hay que negar que se ve bien.

-Hao... ¿Qué hacías ésta mañana?- Me pregunta sin rodeos.

 Y yo, simplemente sonrío. Sé que él está buscando los audífonos de mi hermanito: Yo no los tomé,... Pero, tampoco se lo voy a decir. 

 Mmm... Jugar con él un rato, no estaría mal.

-Pues...- Ahora, trato de tener un aire más seductor, y doy un paso al frente- No lo recuerdo.

 Jum. Me encanta su carita de confusión.

-¡Lo que digas! ¿En dónde estabas?

-No lo recuerdo.- Otro paso más.

 ¡Muy bien! Linda reacción, agregar el nerviosismo a tu semblante. Sigo sonriendo.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de Yoh?- Trata de hacerse el fuerte.

-Mmm... No sé.

Ya casi no hay separación entre nosotros, y sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín. No negaré que se ve muy lindo.

 Mmm... Ya llegué bastante lejos; creo, que lo mejor será no detenerse aquí.

-¿Hay alguna persona... qué... pueda comprobarlo? 

Yo quería decirle, que nadie podía comprobar en donde había estado, porque no le di ninguna respuesta lógica: ¡Pero así es él! ... Y como se ve adorable.

-No...- Casi puedo sentir su respiración. ¡Demonios! ¿Estoy nervioso?- Así, como tampoco hay personas que pueda ver esto.

  Le dio un beso muy corto en los labios, dejándolo más confundido aún. Sigo sonriendo, mientras que me separo de él, y me voy como si nada.

 No le di ni tiempo para responder. Que bueno que no se nota, que estoy emocionado.

¡Que lindo es el inglés!

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

Notas:

@.@ ¡¡¡Hay Yaoi!!! ... ^^UUU Ops! Se me olvidó avisar! ^^UUUU ... @@ Pero, puedo prometer que ése será el primero de dos besos!!! Y YA!! .__. Lo juro.

 ¡Bueno! Capítulo 5. ^^UU Me dio pena escribir la parte de Horo Horo... xDD Y me trabé en la de Ren n_nUUUUU. Sin embargo... @@ Cómo creen ustedes que salió?? A la bazofia??

Ya están los sospechosos, ¿no?. ¿Ustedes quién piensan que fue? Hao, nos dio la pista de que no fue. (Aunque, en su mente) ¿estará ocultando algo? ¿Qué hay de Manta? ¿Con esa actitud tan agria? ^^ Ya verán quien es.

¡Bueno! Falta poco para el final. ¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado R/Rs! n__n Se los agradezco muchísimo!!!!!!

Bueno, mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

.. Gracias a todos. n___n

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


End file.
